


I'm Harriet Smith

by aeternamente



Category: Emma Approved
Genre: Gen, job interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternamente/pseuds/aeternamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet Smith prepares for a job interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Harriet Smith

"Harriet. Stop messing with your hair, it looks fine."

Harriet Smith turned away from her mirror to face her sister, Jenna. Well, technically her former foster sister, but the Martins were the only foster family she’d had who had never lost touch with her, so she never stopped thinking of them as family, or at least the closest she had to it.

And Jenna was the only person she could think of to come to in a panic over her upcoming job interview. She let out a nervous sigh. “I know, but I never expected to actually get an interview! I mean, what were they thinking? I don’t have any qualifications for this job! Most of my work experience is at Starbucks!”

"Where you proved yourself to be the world’s most charming barista," Jenna said, placing a hand on Harriet’s shoulder. "They gave you an interview. Now’s your chance to go in there and show them how great you’ll be."

Harriet nodded and took a deep breath. “Right. I can do this.”

Jenna smiled. “That’s the spirit. Why don’t you wear this top and this jacket?” She held out a blue button-down shirt and a white blazer. “Sensible. Professional. I think it sends the right message.”

"Yeah, sure," Harriet agreed, and began to change.

Jenna rifled through Harriet’s jewelry box for some appropriate accessories. “By the way, I told Robbie about your interview. He said to wish you luck.” Jenna looked up at Harriet as she said this, and something seemed very pointed about that look, like she was hinting at something, but Harriet couldn’t figure out what she meant.

"Oh, well… thank you. I mean… thank him?"

Jenna smiled and shook her head as she directed her attention back toward the jewelry. “He’s really sorry he hasn’t seen you for a while, but he’s been working crazy hours at the vineyard, you know, with the harvest and everything. How about this necklace?” She dangled a thin silver chain with a small faux-diamond pendant. Without waiting for Harriet’s assent, she fastened it around her neck. “There,” she said. “Perfect.”

Harriet smiled. “I’m so glad you came,” she said. “Really, I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

"Come on, I’ll drive you there."

Harriet fidgeted the whole ride there, checking the time on her phone every few seconds to make sure they weren’t running late. Jenna kept up a stream of reassurances and encouragements, but even that did little to settle Harriet’s jangling nerves.

Jenna dropped her off at the front door of Highbury Partners. “ _Don’t_  break a leg,” she said with a grin.

Harriet managed a laugh at their old standing joke from when she was eleven and she played Alice in the school production of  _Alice in Wonderland_  and kept getting upset at people who apparently wished her bodily harm. “I’ll try,” she said.

With a parting wave, she approached the door and entered. She found herself in a stylish sitting room with blue plush seats and a sleek, curving receptionist’s desk.

"I’m Harriet Smith," she told the receptionist. "I’m here for an interview?"

The receptionist smiled. “Have a seat,” she said. “I’ll let Alex know you’ve come.”

After a few minutes, a tall man with short brown hair entered the room. He blinked once when he saw Harriet, and seemed to be suppressing a laugh. “You’re Harriet?”

Harriet nodded and stood up.

"Alex Knightley," he said holding out a hand.

Harriet extended her own hand, which he grasped in a firm handshake. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Knightley.”

Alex Knightley waved off her formality. “Just call me Alex.” He smiled. He had a nice smile. “Now if you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to Emma’s office.”

They weaved through several hallways until they arrived at an office—a very pink office—on the left side of the hall, where the most beautiful woman Harriet had ever seen was waiting to greet them. She had sparkling brown eyes and a wide, brilliant smile, which widened (if that were possible) when she saw Harriet. “Look, we’re twins!” she exclaimed, gesturing at their outfits.

Harriet looked down to discover that this woman was wearing the same blue button-down shirt and white blazer as Harriet was. Harriet laughed. “That’s so weird! Jenna must be psychic or something—”

She stopped, realizing she wasn’t being very professional. “I mean… uhh… hello, I’m Harriet Smith.” She thrust her hand forward for a handshake, wondering as she did if she should have waited for a handshake to be offered to her. She winced. She always did everything wrong.

But this woman accepted her handshake as if nothing were out of place. “I’m Emma Woodhouse,” she said, flashing another wide, gorgeous grin. “Shall we get started?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is bound to be canonballed, and soon, but I had a bit of Harriet head canon, and I figured, hey, why not? I suppose I’ve officially fallen down the EA rabbit hole at this point.


End file.
